Hermione's Mission
by veritycara
Summary: Warning: AU Hermione is sent back with 3 tasks, her mission, to the Marauder's time.How will she handle changing the course of history to fulfill a prophecy and possibly her whole future?
1. Her mission

She woke up with a splitting headache, wondering where she was as she opened her eyes. It seemed as though she was back in Hogwarts, the infirmary to be exact. That was when she heard someone say, "She's waking up.", and then found herself to be staring at a pair of piercing gray eyes. She tried to remember the night before and wondering if she got drunk when everything came flooding back to her.

"_There is no more hope for our side. I'm sorry we have no other alternative." Remus said to her._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Hermione,"Remus whispered urgently, "listen to me, this is your mission. To love him, to find when he betrayed, but most of all make sure they survive this time."_

"_But Remus what are you talking ab-"she was cut off._

"_Im sorry Hermione but we don't have much time. Good luck and see you in a bit." With that he broke the time-turner that hung around her neck. She passed out, from the swirl of colors around her._

"Moony." She rasped, her throat dry, "Moony. Where is he?"

"Hey Remus. I think she knows you."said gray eyes.

A shaggy looking boy approached her and once he looked into her eyes he whispered, "Mia?"

"Yes."

"Dear gods, woman. If I had known –"

"No time. Dumbledore, Moony." She cut him off. Without another word, he picked her up and took her to Dumbledore's office, ignoring the continous protests of everyone, including Madame Pomphrey, herself. Once they reached the gargoyle, it sprung aside as if sensing their urgency. Without waiting they barged in and Dumbledore sat waiting for them.

"Is this her?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well. Miss Granger?" at Hermione's nod he continued. "What is your mission?"

"How do you know?" her alertness and paranoia returning at once.

"We had a dream a year ago of a woman who was sent back to change the course of history. Trelawney made a prediction in which I would have to protect said woman. She said she would change history, while saving the world." Remus replied.

"What is her marking?" asked Hermione, knowing most prophecies held something distinguish chosen ones.

"There were two." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "She would appear on the full moon of august in front of the grim."

She now knew how she was found. "The second?"

" She would answer to Mia only."

Before she was about to ask something, Remus looked at her. "Let me see your back."

"I'm sorry?"

"The third marking would determine if you were my ward or not. Therefore launching the prophecy." spoke Remus.

Without a word she lifte her shirt and turned around. On the center to the bottom of her back was a medium sized crescent moon with a five pointed star in its curve.

"She would have the marking of her protector and her lover." whispered Dumbledore.

She pulled her shirt back down and said, "Well, what now?"

"Well, my dear, we get you sorted tomorrow at the feast. But for now, we need a cover."

"I'll use the last cover I was given," she looked at them both before continuing, "My name is Grey Mia Darcy. Daughter of Charlotte and Daniel Darcy of Derbyshire. My parents were just killed in an attack by Death Eaters and I was left in the care of you sir. Considering that in my time I was left to Remus' care, it seemed appropriate to change it.

My mission, though cryptic to you, is complicated to explainWhich leaves me with a few warnings of my own. Constant vigilance as a mentor once told me, and this is a war so be prepared for the worst hit is about to come."

"What about your appearance, my dear." _There went that damn twinkle again_, thought Hermione. "Surely, you wont keep the glamour on."

_Never ceases to amaze me_, she thought again and then smiled. "Sir, in my time, this glamour is necessary. I am hunted either way, but I am less of a threat if no one knew I was adopted." With that she removed the glamour charm.

There in the middle of the office she stood, with light grey eyes and black curls that went down her back. It was then the door burst open and a boy of her age stood, breathless. Upon seeing her, he introduced himself, ignoring everyone else.

"Hi,"he smiled, "Sirius Black's the name."


	2. Verus, Silver,Warnings & Trouble

**A/N** Ok, this is AU, some things will go with the books, and some wont. From now on this story will be in Hermione's point of view…if I ever use a third person view…ill warn you…but for the most part its just hers. Until later.

**Disclaimer.:: By the way, JK Rowling's characters are in no way mine. Only the plot and new characters are.**

To say the least, I was shocked. I mean here I was in the middle of this very important meeting with Remus and Albus, and he comes bounding in like he was being chased by the grim reaper himself. Well I was close enough because right when I was about to respond a very irate Madame Pomphrey came bounding in. Unconsciously, I sat down in my chair waiting for a reprimand from her, but boy was I saved the embarrassment. _To this day, I think I will forever thank the gods for the man's continuous interference._ Yes, well, carrying on…He interfered and luckily he sent both Mme. Pomphrey and Sirius away from the office. Once they were gone we went back to the matter at hand. It seemed they were waiting for me to talk so, I decided to oblige them in that matter.

"What day is it in this time era?" I whispered.

"Second of September of the year 1976. Term starts tomorrow."

"Well, I suppose being here I have to blend in, henceforth, sir, I need some things for school." I said more to myself, rather than them.

"No need Miss Darcy, it has been taken care of. Once Mr. Black brought you to Madame Pomphrey and informed me of your presence, I took care of the necessary matters. The only thing I needed was the background story."

"Thank you," I told him sincerely feeling thankful to him.

"Well, then, lets say you were sorted already. I assume, my dear, you were in Gryffindor."

"Yes, I was." I replied. Merlin, this man really was very assertive or he really did know everything. "I take it that will be all?"

"Yes, I suggest you return to the Hospital Wing so Poppy can check you." Dumbledore said.

I got up but when I got to the door, I remembered Remus and was about to ask him if he was coming when the professor told me to go ahead, that he was to speak with Remus for a bit.

I felt curious to know what about, but I held my tongue. I mean who wouldn't feel curious; both men were positively radiating secrets. So as I walked down to the Hospital wing I was thinking about how this would affect the timeline. Would my actions in this time affect the events of the future? As that thought crossed my mind, I came to the conclusion that if the Remus Lupin from my era sent _me_ back, then I was just following the course of time. Hopefully, I didn't royally fuck up the chain of events, and everything went according to the plans of fate.

Before I knew it, I had reached the doors to hospital wing. If the woman bustling around in that ward was anything like she was in the future, I knew it would be unlikely to be released today. So, I turned around and headed to the seventh floor, in hopes of some alone time before I had to face the _lions_.

* * *

I walked three times by the empty space thinking of the cozy study with books lining the walls of headquarters. The door, like I expected, appeared in front of me and I entered. I walked in, and sat. I eyes roamed over the books on the wall, lazily. Spotting some book I had never read, I plucked it off the wall, and I made myself comfortable in a one-seater by the fire. I was so engrossed in my book that I never noticed the door opening or someone approaching me from behind. By the time I did, it was too late, my wand was surreptitiously taken without my knowledge."Care to tell me your name, little lady?"

I gasped, not because I was shocked, but because i knew that voice all too well. Being in waging war for the past three years of my life, nothing shocked me anymore, but he certainly did. Thinking quick, i decided to play along, play dumb, and block my mind. I got up walked behind the desk and sat in the chair, and asked him, "Tell me, if you walk up to the seventh floor looking for the Room of Requirement and in the space that is usually empty, there lies a door. The door which signifies that someone is in use of that certain room, do tell, why would you enter it without any notion of civility or even manners at that?" 

"Ah, so we have smart one."

"Who's we?" I replied.

"Manner of speaking, my dear." His silver-blue eyes belying an unspoken question I had yet to decipher. Interrupting my thoughts he spoke again,"So your name, little lady?"

"I could ask you the same thing, buster" I answered in a sardonic tone.

"Well, allow me to oblige you,"He grinned and sat in the chair across the desk,"Lucius Malfoy, at your service."

"Grey Darcy," I smiled when he grew confused,"Pleasure to meet you Mr.Malfoy."

"Please, call me Luc."He must've seen my shocked look because he hastily added."All my friends do."

"I dont think you should be offering friendship, Lucius."

"How so?"He asked clearly confused. I think it was in that moment that I realized this was not the Lucius Malfoy I knew. Jolting out of my rampant thoughts, i noticed he was expecting an answer from me, so I decided to take a risk.

"Because I'm a muggleborn."I watched as the shock registered on his face and then recognition."I understand if you wish to retract your previous offer of friendship, i mean considering there are some people around her whom --"

"No."He smiled."There's nothing with you being a muggelborn." Now it was my turn to be shocked.

"Well, then you can call me Grey or Mia, whatever you choose." Luc visibly relaxed.

"Why Mia if your name is Grey?" he asked.

"Mia is my middle name, everyone calls me that."

"Well, then I will stick to Silver."

I was confused. I mean my name to him was Grey and I gave him th opportunity to call me Mia, why silver? I guess he interpreted my expression perfecty because he laughed. I don't take being laughed at lightly, if i don't know why, so I was annoyed.

"Grey is your name, so people will call you that. Mia, youre _friends_ call you. But Silver which is a tone of gray,is what I will call you because youre different." he waved his hand as if dismissing something."Besides, i like it. It suits you for some reason."

I laughed but nodded giving him the go ahead."Okay so what shall I call you?"

"You tell me." Suddenly feeling the need to dance, i got up and grabbed his hand. To say he was surprised, would be an understatement...it was more like utter disbelief."Hahaha, You are absolutely random."

"So, I've heard." I murmured. I heard Vienna Waltz softly playing somewhere and we started dancing. We danced long after the waltz was over.

"Okay, Tiny Dancer. I think we have to go, classes are tomorrow."

"Hmm...i like that. Tiny Dancer."

"Its my nickname for you now."

"Haha, ok. I think I'll call you Verus."

"How's that?"

"Well, you seem the type to be a natural laeader and Lucius Verus was in charge of the Roman Army during Marucs Aurelius' reign. I'm sure you wouldnt appreciate a Gryffindor calling you Luc."

"I honestly dont mind it. But your right, it does fit."

"Well, I must get going." As we departed ways outside the Room of Requirement. I walked on to Gryffindor Tower, Lucius and our conversation occupying my thoughts. I walked into the common room, and i suddenly had the feeling of deja-vu. Not a minute later, I knew why.

"Mia! Oh thank god!" Remus screames across the room."I've been looking everywhere for you! Where were you?" I gave him a look saying with my eyes, that i would tell him later. It seemed he understood because he swiftly changed the subject. "So would you like me to show you around Hogwarts?"

"That would be great, Rem. Thanks." I knew he was going to ask me where I was but I honestly didnt think it would be right when we got out of the room. I found myself telling him all that had happened after I left him and the professor, of course, I left out our nicknames. He was a bit wary of my friendship with Lucius but he accepted it, only warning me to be careful. Please! Like I didn't know the Lucius Malfoy they knew. We wandered around aimlessly until curfew, then which we returned to our dorm. It was there I was to encounter my first real problem. _It wasnt until later, the fog cleared on that one._

* * *

**A/N** Okay review and tell me what you think please! great thanks. ciao. 


	3. Resignation

If one looked closely, they would see a man elegantly perched on a windowsill, deep in thought. His eyes told of an inner turmoil only he knew of. It is said that in moments of distress, the only thing that matters is solving the issue at hand. It was perhaps, for that same turmoil, same reason that he did not realize someone silently walking up to him.

He spoke so softly, his intruder may have believed he was hearing things. The man repeated himself much louder this time. " She is gone." Even without turning, he seemed to exude a sense of superiority. Yet it seemed powerful and humble at the same time.

"Yes Lucius."

Within the blink of an eye, the man had a wand pointed at his jugular. He spoke in a whisper, with such a manner, that screaming would not do his tone justice. "Then what in the name of bloody Merlin are you doing in here?"

Although his voice betrayed his anger, Lucius' face was the epitome of calmness before the storm. That is, if his eyes were anything to go by. The man, unfazed by his actions, turned to leave. Halfway across the room, he stopped. "She was my friend too, Lucius, don't forget that." He turned to face him," I would never send her into danger knowingly."

"True, but she was not your daughter was she?" he spat right back.

"What good did that do? She still ended up being in the limelight. With or without your family name!", he spoke, barely restraining his anger. Suddenly, his anger seemed to deflate. He sighed, and asked him, " Tell me Lucius, how much do you love your daughter?"

"Very much. Tell me about you two."

We were good friends. We -"

"Don't bloody bullshit me. You were more than friends and you goddamn know it. What was the extent of it?"

"I bloody loved her." The man screamed at him. "Is that what you wanted to hear? Or did you want to hear that I would give anything for her not to be the prophesized one? Or maybe that I would do anything to take her place, just to save her the inevitable pain and loss?"

" We all loved her."

"Then what, pray tell, do you want from me?"

"What were your intentions with her?"

"Marriage."

"Yet you knew." Lucius told him.

"I hoped to the gods above, that she didn't have to fulfill her fate. Yet that Potter brat, had to ruin it. Their side had no chance when he fell into depression."

"Nobody had a chance, Voldemort was gone too far by that time. It just saddens me that it had to be my daughter. The one good thing that came out of the darkness of my family." He turned to go, he passed the man, yet as he reached the door, his voice stopped him.

"I didn't mind waiting. I still don't mind waiting."

"She may not return, my friend. Even if she doe, things as we know it will not be the same. We wouldn't be the same. Neither would she." Lucius said turning once more to face the man.

"That. I fear, my friend."

"Severus, let her go. The Fates have changed courses, for the greater good. As it pains me to say this, I must. Her destiny lies within someone else. The gods above have spoken, my friend."

With those final words Lucius left the room. The only sounds heard were the swishing of his robes, and the choked sob from Severus.


	4. Destiny

-1He sat on the edge of his bed, his face in his hands, seemingly crying. The room was so dark, even with the fire going, there seemed an impending gloom all around the room; more so around him. There was the occasional sniffle heard, but mostly choked sobs could be heard clearly. It seemed he spoke to someone, yet there was no one in the room but him.

"Dear Merlin, I hope I have done the right thing. Bloody prophecies better be damn right. If not that, then bloody Fate better have decided correctly. If not, she is going have half of the good Wizarding population pissed off and out for her nonexistent blood." He laughed a bitter laugh, " Not that it will make a difference."

"They say that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, you know." Someone spoke from the fireplace.

"Oh hello Rabastan. How are you this evening?" the man from the chair spoke.

"I'm doing quite well. Although you may not." He seemed to sigh, although the man in the chair wasn't to sure. "Greyback is once again questioning your loyalties. He saw you disappear after the battle."

"Well, you can tell our dear Greyback that I had some unfinished business to attend to. Like being forced to kill my greatest friend." He spoke angrily, though Rabastan knew the anger was not towards him.

"Ah! So you did the deed?"

"yes."

"Then that would explain why the Dark Lord cannot seem to find the last remaining leader of the Order."

"She was not the last one, but yes. You may go tell Voldermort his biggest obstacle for the moment is gone."

"I will report in your place, but you must appear. At least to abate Greyback's accusations." Rabastan replied. With those words, he face left the fireplace in a swirl of emerald flames.

"Hey Padfoot, I'm sure you can see and hear perfectly well. I wonder…is she back? Do you love her yet? I hope to the gods above that you find your peace within her. If everything goes along to Fate's plans, then I will be seeing you soon." He sighed and leaned back in chair. " For now though, I must face the one of my demons."

He got up to go change in order to make an appearance, when Lucius flooed in. "Tell me our efforts were not for naught! Tell me Remus!"

"Calm yourself, Lucius. The Order missions and systems will go on. We still have one leader, do not forget."

"Who?"

"You know very well who, Luc."

He snorted in a very un-Malfoy-ish way, "Who?? Sev?" He laughed. He literally laughed- between a bark and gut wrenching laugh- at the implication he himself made. "The man can barely hold himself properly at the moment. Do you honestly believe he will be able to head an organization that his girlfriend once did?!? Please Remus…don't insult me in that manner."

"As you so _humorously_ put it. He cannot hold himself properly, therefore he is not the leader. Besides, he was never in line for leadership."

Lucius stopped chuckling, since his laughter receded to chuckles, and looked at Remus surprised. He stuttered, " Wh-wh-what? If he was never in line, then who?"

"Think about it. Only the inner order was told who was in line for leadership. Who was in the inner order?"

Lucius started pacing across the floor, furiously, "There was you, Hermione, Sirius, Severus, Dumbledore, Minny, and there is someone else I'm missing." He muttered more to himself than Remus, "Who…who…Merlin what's his name??? I know he held great power within Voldermort's ranks! Argh!!!!"

"you cannot remember his name can you?"

"No."

"Even though you are part of the inner order, now, you have not read the scrolls we gave, Lucius." Remus spoke in a manner someone reprimanding a child spoke. Without a word, he silently summoned those scrolls. He handed them to Lucius. "Read." he commanded.

"_In the event that Bumblebee, is gone and no longer the leader, another member shall be inducted into the inner order. The inner order must always hold seven guardians, that hold a destiny to be fulfilled, that will help the greater good in the event of a war. _

_Each guardian is told the destiny of the other guardians, except their own by Fate herself. The first plan of destinyis launched when the first leader is gone. When they are gone, the last guardian will appear. This is you, Lucius Malfoy. You are the last guardian to be inducted into the inner order. _

_You know about the destiny of the remaining guardians. Copil, must send Pandora to fulfill her prophecy, to land at the crossroads of changing all destiny. ComebackKid's destiny was to protect the Potter child, and Pandora at all costs. The veil would send him back to a time where he would fulfill his destiny along with Pandora. Prince's destiny is hold evil at bay until a certain time in which Pandora has fulfilled hers. Bumblebee's was to push all guardians in the right direction and to be a temporary leader until the true leader appears. Kat's is to enforce the armies, and be the right hand of the order. Raven's would be to lead the armies to a victory and provide hope, safety. His is the path that will light the way in the years to come; he will welcome back our Pandora and ComebackKid to a world-rightfully theirs._

_Fate"_

"Why do I not know my own destiny?" Lucius asked him.

"For the simple reason that Fate, only tell us our destiny when it is time to fulfill it." Remus replied.

"Okay…so who is the leader of the order? Raven?"

"yes."

"who is that?" Lucius asked confused.

"Rabastan Lestrange."

**A/N: Hey there sorry for the long delay on these past chapters. My mum was in the hospital and then I had to work extra hours. Oh well. Here you go. Enjoy…don't forget..I love your honest thoughts. Ciao. I also don't own anything but my own plot.**


	5. Conversations of the Fates

A/N Hey there. Sorry for the delay. I had writers block. Well here you have it. Ill try and update much quicker, loves. Once again most characters don't belong to me but J.K. Rowling. Ciao.

**_"I simply do not understand it. Must she be a mortal?" Lakhesis said as she sat measuring thread of a one Severus Snape._**

**_"There is nothing we can do. Alecto must follow the thread of her destiny. Her choices have left her one path if she wishes to live." Klotho replied to her sister._**

**_"That is understandable. You have a point, but did you have to take away my enjoyment my dear Klotho?" Aisa asked her sister._**

**_"What would you have me do, Aisa? Zeus left me no possible choice. The thread had two paths. You know that." Klotho told her back._**

**_Klotho, Aisa, and Lakhesis, along with Zeus, were all commonly known as Fate. Klotho spun the thread of one's life, followed it, and with each choice that person made, the two paths of their destiny would be made. Thus allowing Lakhesis to measure the thread of their life. Their life span. Aisa, known as Death among commons, would cut the thread when their life came to a crossroads. Zeus commanded the three sisters, he could save one's life from death if he wished it so. So it is with those words, that Alecto Moirae had become the topic of discussion among the sisters._**

**_"I think Zeus did something right for once, if you ask me." Lakhesis said after a silence that had descended upon them. "You do have to take into account that she is a direct descendent of us. She is Themis' relative you know."_**

**_"Must you call them Zeus and Themis? They are our father and mother if you haven't noticed." Aisa said to both of them. Lakhesis was still measuring the thread of Severus Snape, and Klotho was spinning thread of some newborn. Though they rolled their eyes at their sister's antics they paid her no heed. "Oh for the love of Athena, Lakhesis stop measuring that mortal's life! We have more important things at hand."_**

**_Lakhesis put her thread aside, and faced Aisa, "Oh really? Like what?"_**

**_Instead of answering her, Klotho replied, "Like how exactly we are to communicate with Alecto so she fixes that mortal war."_**

**_"We can talk to her in her dreams." Lakhesis told her._**

**_"No. We cannot. The laws father laid down were that we were to only speak with mortals who are at the brink of death. Which brings us a dilemma, since we cannot meddle in her life. Father has forbidden it." Aisa said._**

**_"As those mortals say, 'Pish Posh, nonsense!' of course we can! Do you forget that other woman whom we have given a mission to? Her life has been chosen unanimously by the Gods to help Alecto fix that mortal war that threatens to enter our lands." Lakhesis exclaimed._**

**_Aisa got a look of triumph on her face. "Wonderful idea, Lakhesis," her face fell then, "but how do you propose we communicate with her?"_**

**_"We give her a piece of our thread to wear as a necklace. That way, we are guaranteed a perfectly private conversation with her when there is a need." Lakhesis responded._**

**_Klothos got up, walked over to a table where they kept all their thread and drew out a semi-long piece of thread. She held out an end for Aisa, "If you please dear sister." Aisa cut it; Klotho just said, "I must go before they send her on her mission." She closed her eyes, and in a whirl of fog disappeared only to reappear in a dark bedroom._**

**_As she adjusted the dark mortal lighting of the bedroom, she found a wand pointed at the back of her head. "State your business and how you are able to apparate into this bedroom.", a female voice replied behind her. She sounded in pain, as if she was wounded and raspy as if in need of water._**

**_Knowing nothing a mortal could do, could kill her, she simply turned around. A red light flew towards her and went right through her with nothing happening. The woman she faced now, paled considerably. Her bushy brown hair was frizzy and her eyes were wide with awe. Ignoring her looks she said, "I am Klotho and we don't have much time. Sit down." The woman sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at her with a quizzical look in her._**

**_"The life spinner?" she whispered._**

**_"Yes. Now, as I said, we don't have much time." She reached into her pocket and pullet a silk midnight blue bag with a silver string tying it closed, and opened it. She pulled out a pearl, all the while having the thread float in front of her. She grabbed the thread and the pearl and held them both in one hand…closing her fist for a few moments, a silver glow was seen inside her hand. Opening her hand, smiling a bit, she held it out to the woman. "Ms. Darcy," the woman gasped, "this is quite a useful gift from the fates. You have been given a mission, and to help you we are giving you this. This necklace will not only protect you but allow you to talk to us if need be. We will be able to talk privately, with no one knowing, inside your head."_**

**_"Why me though? I have no place in the fates. I'm mortal." she replied._**

**_"Because the gods have chosen you unanimously for this job. I must warn you though, that there is another by the name of Alecto whom shares your job. Together you must work, and together you will resolve it. You both have independent missions, but if you work together like the Gods wished it, then the future will fix itself." She hurriedly whispered to Ms. Darcy._**

**_"What? W-why?" she stuttered._**

**_"There is not enough time. If you wish, you may call. Just think the word Fate." A swirl of fog and she was gone just as Remus came into her room, frantic._**

* * *

**_"Have you done it, Klotho?" Lakhesis asked when she appeared once more, minutes later._**

**_"Yes. The bowl will glow when she calls and her pearl will glow when we call."she responded going back to her previous task of spinning thread._**

**_Aisa looked at her and said, "You realize that mortal was at the brink of death and I couldn't enjoy my job."_**

**_"Get over it, dear sister! You should be worrying about I couldn't get to explain how the communication worked." Klotho replied._**

**_Lakhesis was just staring at them both, rolling her eyes at the typical behavior they shared. Shaking her head, she turned back to measuring Severus Snape's thread. Her sisters could bicker all they want. That would still not change the fact that they had work to do and all they could do about the mortal woman's problem was wait._**

* * *

A girl of red hair woke up sweating profusely. She shook her head as she thought of her dream._How did I know they would find a way to meddle with my mission. I swear Grandpere gives them too much freedom. _She sighed and got out of bed. She walked toward the door, as she was walking out a soft whisper stopped her.

"Alecto?" another red head was looking at her sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Lily, I'm fine. Don't worry, go back to bed." she replied and walked out the door._ Although I will admit the help would be good._ She walked down the stair to the common room. As she sat in front of the dwindling fire, the crackling of it the only sound, a single thought kept running through her head. _She was unanimously chosen by the Gods...thats IMPOSSIBLE._


	6. more questions, not enough answers

**A/N Hello there, again! Okay here's the new chapter. I know that things may be a bit confusing...i jump around..but there is method to my madness..well read on.. ciao.**

"It's just not possible." Alecto mumbled into the dwindling fire, "Fate would never allow that. Though they do not mess with the Gods, they hold power with them. Maybe it is jus-" She was cut off by the portrait door closing with a resounding thud. Looking at the portrait, she found a guilty looking Sirius.

"Sorry, didn't think anyone would be down here." He said quietly to her. He walked to one of the couches and sat down in it. Putting his hands on his knees, leaning forward, he ran his hands through his hair and over his face trying to release some stress. After doing it a couple of times, he rested his head on his arms and looked at Alecto. "So what's got you up at three in the morning?"

"Dreams of the Fates." she said nonchalantly, thinking he would think it a joke. She was still looking into the fire, so she didn't notice him stiffen and intake a sharp breath. She turned to him and said, "I'm Alecto Moirae by the way." He looked as if he had the world resting on his shoulders by the way he was sitting.

"Sirius Black." he replied tightly. He looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it and sat back to look around the desolate common room. There was a few minutes of silence, in which they both, discretely observed one another.

Alecto couldn't understand why the name of this boy sent off alarms. She felt that she should know him or at least about him. Something important…that's what she felt she should remember. Yet before she could continue that line of thought, Sirius spoke up.

"So tell me about your dream." He paused, "That is…if I may know." The request caught Alecto off-guard but she relented, still of the thoughts that he would know nothing of myths of old and it's realities.

"It was a dream in which I went back in time to fix a war that would come in the near future. I would have the task of fixing what was wrong so the right side won. The fates gave me a mission to complete but since Zeus had forbidden them to communicate with me, I was at a loss of what I needed to fix…Then, the scenes changed and it was as if I was an outsider looking in on a private conversation of the Fates. Klotho and Aisa argued back and forth over the fact that Aisa was waiting anxiously to cut my thread and Klotho said that she had no choice but to let me live because Zeus had ordered it. Then Lakhesis was arguing with Aisa over some mortal woman whose name I only heard once. Ms. Darcy apparently was her name. She was to be sent back in time on her own mission, but if we worked together…the future could be saved." She finished in a whisper. She was mumbling but Sirius caught most of it. "According to this dream, she should be back now. She is my communication with the Fates."

To say he was shocked was saying something about Sirius. "That's quite the dream, Alecto." He looked calm on the outside but in his head, it was a complete chaos. _Fate specifically said that it would only be one…they never mentioned anything about two. _His brow furrowed. _This girl must have been at the brink of death to speak with Death herself._

Seeing his brow furrowed, Alecto realized her mistake. _Shit. How could I have been so stupid._ Then it came to her….that was the reason, his name sent off alarms. _He was one of the destined ones chosen by the Gods, to fix the future. He was the protection of Pandora. _Things got more confusing as time went by…_But why? Why would they send him?! And who is this Pandora?? _This was why Alecto was never really fond of the Fate sisters, they had a tendency to raise more questions and not enough answers. As she kept running an internal dialogue with her knowledgeable brain, she realized her mistake in casting this Ms. Darcy aside as a possibility. _Of course! I was supposed to fix the wrongs made, so there was only one path…and she was to unveil the truth. The truth of the traitor that brought the war. _Her thoughts cut off as Sirius asked her if she was okay. She replied in the affirmative. Instead of waiting for him to reply, she said her good night and got up walking back to the girl's dormitories. "That insignificant disciple was the cause of it all. If it weren't for him, I would not be the bloody God's messengers…"

Sirius had so many questions he wanted answered by Alecto but held them back. _Perhaps it was only a coincidence. Although if her feverish whispering is anything to go by, it appears that she was sent by Zeus himself to help. Could it be that the Trio's War may have threatened to affect the God's and their world? _He looked out the window to the full moon, and wondered how Moony was doing tonight. They brought in a girl earlier, him and James, who was unconscious and had stomach wounds in the form of deep gashes. _That girl looked nothing like Pandora does. Like Hermione. Fate said that she would look like her true self…a grey eyed and black haired beauty whose knowledge far surpassed even Dumbledore's. _

As witching hours came to pass into the time of dawn, Sirius never once moved from his spot on the couch. He never stopped thinking; his mind running a hundred miles a minute. He never noticed Alecto coming down the stairs once more, quietly, and exiting the portrait hole. All he kept thinking was if the time had come. _Is it time I fulfill my duties as her protector? Am I her only protector? Is she even my protectee…my Pandora? _His thoughts never once slowed down, and when James came in to get him to go see the girl from the night before…he realized it was morning. Deciding to face the earth's morning creatures, he followed James into the Hospital Wing.

**A/N Reviews are nice.(hint..hint)**


	7. Achille's Foot

**A/N: Once again i don't own Harry Potter and its characters, only the plot. Well go ahead..read tell me what you think. I changed a few things, TrioLivesOn, Hermione's not related to Malfoy.**

When Alecto came down the stairs later that morning, very few were still loitering around the common room instead of going to breakfast. Ignoring the curious looks she still got, she walked past them and out the portrait hole. As she walked down the stairs to the Great Hall, she kept muttering and wondering on her dream. "I could swear Uncle Zeus said there was only one of us here." She had a wrinkled forehead; anyone who might have happened upon her would know strait away that she was thinking quite hard about something. "Did he mean that in the sense of present tense at the time? Or perhaps he meant the whole time I was to be here?"

As she reached the last step she cursed the heavens, "Bloody Fates and their meddling Gods. If I could kill Grandpere Zeus I WOULD!!" Relieved of her tension for the morning, and wanting some peace and quiet, she changed directions and headed for the grounds. Just before she reached the doors, she stopped in her tracks. She went pale as if she had just seen something she wasn't supposed to see.

"_Grandpere Zeus_…does that mean an actual uncle or does that the _God of Gods Zeus_?" A disembodied voice said. Alecto was staring shocked into nothing. She turned around and looked around the hall and saw no one. Not quite sure if she was hearing things, she resumed her walking only to be stopped once more. "Maybe you would like to explain why you're at Hogwarts, Alecto. After all, you only came three weeks before she came."

Not bothering with a response to the disembodied voice, she rushed down the hall to the double doors, and out onto the grounds. Once there she ran as fast as her legs would take her towards the lake. Unbeknownst to her in panic, she started floating and took on an ethereal glow disappearing without a sound…only to reappear right by the lake. She sat by the lake, breathing deeply, silently crying, and wondering _Just what the fuck is going on here?_

"That's what I'm wondering myself. Want to tell?" the voice once again replied as if it never went anywhere. Alecto screamed and turned around to be faced with nothing once more…She drew her wand got up and looked around. Panicking when her wand was taken fro her wordlessly, she backed up. She unknowingly cast a wandless accio when an invisibility cloak came into her hands, and a bedraggled James Potter stood not too far from her on the right. He looked between anger and curiosity which in turn gave him an odd expression on his face. "So tell me about _Grandpere Zeus_ and what you're _really_ doing here."

She was about to answer him when something by the entrance doors caught her attention. The glinting of the sun on someone's silver-blonde hair, made her completely forget that she was being interrogated. She moved a bit the left, to get a better view of the person that was approaching them. Once he got closer, and noticed them standing there, he turned to go back.

He seemed to feel the palpable tension that was in the air. He looked between the red-haired girl and the Potter boy, noticing that one wore a look of shock and dare he say…sad longing? The Potter boy looked angry beyond reason. As he was backing away slowly, as if retreating from a threatening animal, he heard it.

"Wait!" Alecto yelled suddenly. _What am I doing?_ The boy turned around curious; James stood to look at her, a calculating look in his eye. Before she could stop herself, she said, "Daddy."

Both the boy and James looked around; they found no one and looked at one another. James spoke first, "Malfoy, do you know this girl?"

Lucius still a bit shell shocked to be addressed so informally by someone he didn't even know answered unknowingly, "Never met her in my life."

James and him looked back at Alecto only to find that she was already halfway to the entrance doors. "Hey, we need answers." James yelled after her.

They didn't think that she heard them but the fact that she started running faster proved that she did. Running as fast as she could, Alecto never figured or paid any attention in the direction she was going. _Stupid. Stupid! Stupid! Why did my stupid mouth have to go and run its own mile._ In between her running, her rampant thoughts, and her two chasers she missed completely the boy with shoulder length, lanky hair with his face in a book. She almost ran into him, when she heard Lucius yell, "Severus, MOVE!!"

Severus noticing the fast approaching trio, wasn't quick enough to move and ended up pummeling right smack into the girl ahead of Potter and Lucius. They fell quite ungraciously onto the floor; their feet tangled themselves during the fall and Alecto ended up under Severus. After the surprise of the fall washed away, they looked at one another. He heard a mumbled _Sev_, right before he was pushed roughly aside and she was scrambling to her feet.

She was a deer caught in the headlights of truth; a truth no one knew but her. She was backing away from them, without turning away. Her training for the war kicking in, she had her wand in hand already and a feral look in her eye. One with any kind of sense would know that in that moment she was not someone to mess with lightly. A squeaking of shoes on the floor had her casting a shield charm around herself and facing the perpetrator, daring to interrupt such a moment.

Sirius was skidding around the corner yelling, "ALECTO!! NO!!" Knowing a warning when she heard one she dropped her wand, the shield faltering. Sirius held his arms out as a form of truce, and Alecto's face cracked. Tears running down her face, she ran into his open arms with no regards to her surroundings anymore. The impact of her flying into his arms almost knocked them over, but he hugged her close. He looked behind her to find the oddest trio: James, Malfoy, and Snape all looking on with a look of confusion in their expression. It was not befitting of any of them. Ignoring them, he put his attention back to the bawling girl in his arms. He grabbed her chin forcing her to face him, looking in his eyes he performed legitimacy on her.

Naturally, he met walls. He knew he was to be met with walls…she was myriad of secrets after all. He figured that in order for him to enter her mind, he had to allow the walls to lower on his. So he did just that. _Sh…it will be okay. Come on, smile._

She allowed him to enter, and she entered his mind as well; _I don't know if it will be. They have placed too much upon my shoulders._ She looked like a broken demon, with her fiery red hair windswept and her eyes so clear, almost innocent-like, when they weren't.

In response, he put his forehead against hers. _The Gods himself have chosen you. If they firmly believe that you can do it…you can._ He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them. _We come from a time in which there are secrets and truths, no doubt, you don't trust me even now._

Alecto laughed a bitter laugh. Their audience was just looking more shell-shocked by the minute. _You're dam right I don't trust you. _She stepped away from him. She was at arm's length if Sirius chose to reach out, but he didn't. Their eyesight never faltered, never strayed. _I was supposed to die in that raid, I was their leader. Yet I lived. Why?_ Her eyes turned a haunted gray instead of their cold ones.

_I get it, Alecto, you didn't want to live. I got it. Think of it this way though, the Runes, would take this as the perfect situation. _Sirius got a smirk on his face. "Wasn't that the original reason for _The Runes_, Alecto?"

Disgusted with the way he was trying to take her out her misery. "How dare you?," she snarled at him, "You and your organization were gaining no headway. More of you were being killed of than theirs were. Every raid done on a member of your organization, every battle you met in," she laughed sarcastically, "you lost more numbers than you had." She looked him dead in the eye kicking him out of her mind, and blocking him out.

"We were doing what we could!" He sneered at her, "What were The Runes doing, huh? You all weren't at the battles standing up for what you _believed _IN! You and your people were not at the raids made on the innocent who tried to live their lives! Where were you??" He took a breath, before he carried on. "Oh that's right! You were too busy moving the tides of the war!"

She looked pissed off. The anger in her eyes and her fist were not the indication to a storm. No, it was the fact that she seemed to be smoking, her hair was swaying slightly in the nonexistent wind, that gave the warning that she was a volcano erupting. Her tone was low and she seemed to be holding off the blast for the time being. "Time is a very meddlesome thing isn't it, _ComebackKid_? Do you really think your helping here? Huh? Tell me!!" Her eyes were ice.

The hallway seemed to get colder; Lucius and Severus noticed the temperature had dropped several degrees, while James noticed that Alecto was glowing a brighter red and her hair was swaying more urgently. It was like watching a ping-pong match, or so Severus thought, veiled insult after veiled insult was being thrown in with an intriguing storyline, he couldn't figure out.

Alecto went on, she knew she should calm down before it got out of hand, "I didn't organize anything! The Fates and Gods were the leaders for that organization. All I wa-"

"Oh yes how could I forget!! The bloody half-blood was put in charge." he snarled, "Bullsh-"

"Don't you dare! You know they wont step foot in this realm! Just like the fay, they refuse to meddle in mortal wars unless it would directly effect our realm1"

"You don't belong to a realm, half-blood! Here I am trying to help you, offering you help in case Pandora refused it. But yo know what? I am slowly rethinking that!"

"Only a select few knew of our existence and that was The Pheonix. You have a spy in your midst! Someone close to the Inner Order. That was why we got ambushed on of our missions."

"Yes we know, Meta was taken care of already. All I'm saying is why you?"

"Because the boss is my great-something grandfather."

"What does Zeus have to with The Fates business, ours, and yours?"

"I'm half-blood as you wonderfully put it, bluelocks. I got their wonderful trait."

Sirius just looked confused along with the boys.

She replied, "I got an Achille's foot."

"Your foot?"

"No, you moron. My wand hand."

Severus caught on. _She can't die_? Both he and Sirius both asked, "You mean you can't, unless the wounds are on your hand?"

"Yup a lovely gift from my maternal family."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Here you go. Enjoy. I promise i'll start getting to the good stuff.  
**


	8. Grandma & Grandpa's say hello

Alecto left immediately after that. Tears running down her face, and clouding her vision, she failed to realize that she was ramming into a reading Remus. With a book in front of his face he didn't notice that he was head face-first for Alecto. They crashed sending his book over the railing. She landed on top of him, her hand on his forehead for leverage…he got a full view of Celtic infinity knots on her wrists.

Pushing her hand off his forehead, he flipped them and got up. He helped her up profusely offering his apologies, "I'm terribly sorry. I was reading and I didn't," that's when he got to look at her, "Are you crying?" She looked at him, freed her hand and then started running up the stairs again. "Hey! Come on! I said I was sorry! No Need to cry!" He started chasing her and only got to next landing, when he was pushed once more by Siruis.

"Oh hey Moony. Terribly sorry to run you over but have you seen perhaps that new girl?" Sirius asked as he lent Remus a hand. Remus let go of his hand and looked around.

"How do you know she's a new girl? Maybe she is just visiting?" He seemed paranoid in Sirius' eyes. _Too paranoid_, he thought.

"Uh…Moony she was wearing a Gryff tie. She's been here for weeks." He cocked his head to the side in a very similar doglike manner. "Who did you think I was talking about?" He laughed. "Dumbledore's granddaughter? You know, the infirmary girl."

Remus turned sharply to look at Sirius. "What?"

"What?"

"Dumbledore doesn't have a granddaughter."

"Yeah he does."

"No. No he doesn't."

"yes. Yes he DOES…Look Moony I'd love to stay here and chat but I'm still looking for that Alecto girl. So, have you seen her?"

Remus was shaking his head as he replied, "Yeah up the steps." Sirius passed him and was halfway up the stairs when he called him, "How do you know if its granddaughter?"

Sirius smiled a doggish grin, "The map, my moon man!" He laughed as he continued on the steps.

Sirius disappeared around the corner. Remus shook his head trying to forget the information overload of the day, and went to retrieve his book from the first floor landing. He carried on his way outside, with book in hand, with hopes of catching a glimpse of Mia.

He sat outside until dinnertime and then went to go eat. He never saw Mia, Alecto, or Siruis. He did see Sirius and Alecto when he arrived in the common room but they were arguing. From the snippets he caught from their feverish whispering, apparently there was a God, a dream, and her involved that got him really angry.

He decided to let them carry on, he grabbed a loveseat and opened up his book to read but was distracted when it occurred to him that he had not seen Mia all day. He grew even more worried because she was not in the wing when he checked and he had not seen her anywhere. He was about to go talk to the professor when who should walk in but the mention of his thoughts. He talked to her and then left the potrait with her.

Sirius saw them leave. "It's her." He whispered. Alecto looked at him and then back at the portrait. Her confused expression may have been a hint for him to explain but he did not. He remembered the professor's reminder before the battle at the ministry. _**Remember my dear boy, she will have her true form. Eyes like the dark clouds that hang around you. A dark beauty, she truly is. Her grandmother's reincarnation one might say.**_ Siruis remembered he had looked at Professor Dumbledore oddly for that comment. He had lied to Moony when he said that he saw her name in the map. He didn't; Dumbledore had made sure that nothing would reveal her parentage. She knew nothing of it herself. The only reason he knew that dark secret was because he saw it in death.

_**Bellatrix had hit him with a crucio causing him to fall back and off the flight of stairs. In the air, he saw Dumbledore. They made eye contact. And in those last few seconds before the flash of colors, he heard the whisper in his mind. It was the voice of the professor. **__**Take care of my granddaughter.**__** He had in fact not hit the veil but behind the veil, causing his time-turner to break.**_

_When Sirius had awoken in Dumbledore's office his first word uttered had been a hoarse, "Jane Dartmouth." Dumbledore had pulled his wand out, and he was about to harm him, when someone disarmed him. The professor had turned and there in front of him was the wife of Zeus, Hera . _

"_Good afternoon, Albus. I trust you've been well my son." She sat in his chair behind the desk, only leaving the other seats to them. Albus stood back allowing Siruis to stand up. They sat down in the seats. She carried on as if nothing was wrong. "Now that we are seated and well. Welcome Mr. Black. Everything has been arranged, there are no duplicates here."_

"_Thank you." was all he said._

"_The map if you please Mr. Black." she said. Siruis reached into his own back pocket for it. He handed it to her, she waved her hand over it and returned it to him. "There you go. It will now show the truth only to you."_

_Siruis looked at her, confused. He hoped she would elaborate but she did not. _

He was brought back from his memories when the portrait opened and Mia walked in. He got up and went over, but before he reached them, Alecto got there before him. "do you have a pearl necklace?"

Mia looked at her and said, "Yes, why?" For all accounts she looked nervous. That disappeared though.

Alecto did not reply but simply bared her wrists to her. The celtic knots Remus had seen earlier were now visible. All she said was "My gift."

Hermione smiled and turned around. "This is mine." She moved her hair to the side, waved her hand, and a celtic knot appeared in the middle of her neck.

She turned around and Alecto smiled bigger. "Grandfather sends his hello."

"Grandmother sends hers." They hugged.

All of a sudden they heard a what yelled. They turned and saw Siruis looking mad. "You mean to tell me, Dumbledore, that you knew all along about her? You knew that You and Alecto were related?"


End file.
